Rich and popular Girl
by blondiegirl44678
Summary: Bella goes to a boarding school in San Fransisco California, She shares a dorm with shy, and gorgous Edward Cullen, their friends but what happens when Edward shares his feeling for her especially after Bella gets hurt, what if she can't love him.
1. Chpt 1 The Begining

I walked out the front door, and saw the most beautiful thing lying on the ground. What was it though…? I walked closer and noticed it was a pearl necklace. Going to school at New Berry Academy had its advantages, especially if you were the most Popular girl at school.

"Bella!" Someone called from behind me. It was my best friend Jessica. We had known each other since we were one years old.

"Hey Jess!" I said and ran over to her as fast as I could, I was wearing my Jimmy Choo heels, and a Vera Wang mini skirt, with a yellow and pink tee-shirt. Jess laughed and walked over to help me.

"You need some help? Your walking like an old lady!" She said.

"Can I really help it?" I questioned my heels were six inches, I really truly couldn't help it.

As soon as Jessica was going to answer the late bell rang, oh well, when your parents were filthy rich it didn't matter if you were late or called your teacher a bitch when they were around. I walked in and took my seat next to my boyfriend Jake. He had golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and the perfect color pink of lips. Unlike me, I was a beach blonde, with tanner skin, and gray blue eyes, and my lips were plump and red (most likely stained from my new favorite lipstick). I turned to look at Jake and quickly pecked him on the check while the teacher was printing our new assignment on the white board. When she turned around and saw I had showed up her face was in shock.

"You decided to come today did you Miss. Swan?"

"Well apparently I did if your looking at my face. Right?"

"Miss. Swan. Don't start that again or you'll have your tenth detention this semester. You understand?"

"well I think I understand but if you give me the detention I just wont show up."

She glared at me and continued on with the lesson. It was THE most boring thing I had ever done, I couldn't even sit still so I opened up my laptop and started to shop online for a pair on new J'adore heels.

"Miss. Swan! Close the laptop. NOW! Or you will have the detention and you wont be able to go to the fall dance." Mrs. Lambert said

"God! Fine! If I miss this dance its going to be YOUR fault!" I said while closing my laptop.

When the lesson was over Jessica and I walked to our dorms, I shared with a gorgeous boy named. Edward went here but he wasn't very popular, he was shy, and gorgeous. I've never went up to him to talk but he would sometimes talk to me. He seemed nice but Alice thought he was weird. Edward and I were friends, not close friends but we talked.

"Okay girls, whos ready for a shopping trip?" I asked

"MEEE" Alice squealed! That was her hobby, job, and interest. Besides Jasper Hale.

Right as we walked out walking past our door was Tanya, she saw the credit card and said

"Shopping spree Bella Ugly?" she said.

"Maybe… but I'm pretty sure my last name is Swan oh and by the way, Bella in Italian is beautiful, so I would be nice Tanya just means nothing." I said back.

Alice, Jessica and I walked away before Tanya could reply. When we got to Gucci the first thing I went to look at was shoes, then skirts, lastly shirts. Everything in the store was amazing! I loved anything designer, especially in New York because if you were rich with a credit card in a matter of minutes you owned the store. After we bought our items, Alice, Jessica, and I walked across the street to the Jimmy Choo store. Nothing there was expensive (to me at least ) The cheapest thing was 1,000 dollars, I bought a 2,500 dollar shirt and a pair of pants for the same price. When we finished our shopping spree we walked back to the dorms, Tanya was still in the same place with an awestruck expression.

"I've got my camera!" I said. As I took a picture of her with her eyes as big as the full moon and her mouth agape. Alice, Jessica and I started to laugh and that brought her back to earth. I started to walk home because I wanted to meet my new room mate. Apparently his name was Edward Cullen, hmm not a very popular name I mused. Oh well. He seemed nice enough and his name brought me interest maybe he was cute too. I walked into my room and saw a gorgeous bronze haired GOD sitting on the couch, with the most beautiful green eyes. I ignored him and walked to my new room and put my stuff in the drawers, and quickly changed into more comfy clothes. I put on a pair of shorts and a pink tank top and a pair of flip flops. I walked out of my room and he was still sitting there.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He said.

"Oh, Hi I'm Bella Swan." I replied he seemed extremely nice. I went to sit on the couch next to him, he didn't seem like he minded so I asked him a few questions about his family and where he was from. Wow did he have a hot voice, velvet like and smooth like… honey! Oh God did u like him.

"Well… I got to go, I promised my friend Alice I'd meet her at Starbucks like, ten minutes ago… haha, oh well." I said.

"Okay, have fun." He answered as I walked out the door and tripped over something blue, The newspaper. Greattttt. More public humiliation. Alice walked over to me, probably because she was looking for me, when she saw me laying on the ground. She gave me her small fragile hand and started to laugh at me. I pulled her down and that stopped her laughing immediately. Then we both started to laugh and Edward opened to door to see, two giddy girls laughing on the door step. He slowly backed away and closed the door, which made us laugh even more . I started to stand up and walk away when Alice grabbed my leg and pulled me down. Then I finally stood up to go get my coffee when Alice said,

"no use getting coffee now I already got mine."

"Fine." I said and walked back inside and closed the door in her face and she then pushed the door open and Edward was awestruck at how strong the small looking pixie girl with tiny features. Alice and I went to sit on the chairs next to the couch and Edward immediately stood up. Probably afraid that we were going to attack him with our laughing. Then right on cue we started to cry because of laughing so hard.

"uh… are you guys okay??" he asked truly concerned.

"hah-yah-hah-I'm-haha-okay." I said between laughs.

"ok…" He said very unsure.

"Hey! Why don't we all go to the park and get coffee?!" I said finally a good idea came to me.

"Okay, sure." Said Alice and Edward.

As we walked out the door we passed Tanya and she immediately went to flirt with Edward.

"Hey Edward." She said in a semi- seductive tone. Ewwww.

"Hi…" He said obviously uncomfortable.

"Edward I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Fall Dance with me in a few weeks…?" She asked

"Uh. No thanks." He replied.

Alice and I started to walk but Edward caught up with us right away.

"Where you TRYING to get me eaten by HER??" He asked.

"HHAHAHAH!!!!" Alice and I burst out laughing. "NO!" I said.

"Oh God. Hyperactive…" Edward said.

"Thanks!!" Alice and I screamed at the exact same time.

"Lets go. BEFORE you freak out AGAIN!" He said.

We walked over to the star bucks about a block away, I got a Vanilla Smoothie, Alice got a Coffee with vanilla (Edward MADE her get decaf though.) Edward just got a coffee with chocolate cream.

When we walked out Tanya was standing at the door, we walked right past her and her mouth opened immediately, she must have been shocked that we didn't try to insult her. Ali and I laughed, again…. Edward just walked away. When Alice and I got back to the dorms she went to her own and I went to mine. Edward was already there, great. That meant no girls weekend, having a boy there.

"Uh.. Edward today is Ali and My girls weekend…" I said kind of quietly.

"Its Tuesday?"

"Oh yah I no but on Friday you have to stay with Emmett and Jasper."


	2. Chpt 2 the truth or dare

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Sorry I didn't post that last time**

"Stay with THEM??" Edward asked

"Uh yes." I said

"Fine." Edward moped and walked out the door with his things

EPOV

I walked inside Emmett and Jasper's crazy messy room and gasped.

"Hey dude!" Emmett yelled in his booming voice.

"I have to live here for.. A week?!" I half yelled.

"Yeah.. So?" Jasper asked

"Oh never mind." I said

I dropped my things on the mat in front of the door and sat down next to them to pray I would make it out alive, oh was Bella dead.

BPOV

"I hope Edward's doing okay…" I said "The room seemed messy when you showed me a picture of Jasper.."

"Oh it'll be just fine, they'll have loads of fun!" Alice said hyper and happy like normal.

"Well… ok. Since he's gone I guess you can stay in his bed or you can spend the weekend with Jessica." I said

"I'll sleep in his bed, its only the second or third time he's been in it." Alice replied eager to spend the weekend with her best friend in the world.

Jasper POV

"This is going to be great!! We can play truth or dare if we get the girls to come over." I said.

"Uh… Jazz you sound gay. Again." Emmett said

"Can you blame me? Try going shopping everyday AND talking about everything girly with your girlfriend!" I said defending myself.

"whatever guys come on lets call them this will be fun." Edward said.

Alice POV

"Hello?" I said answering my cell phone. "Oh hey Jazzy… Oh yeah sure we'll be over in a few minutes."

"Bella come on we're going to go play truth or dare with the boys." Alice answered

"Okay, sounds like fun." **A/N Love that game 3 **

**Okay so that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it!! Sorry its so short… but enjoy review eat some food. Reviews make me so happy! SO REVIEW!!**


	3. Chpt 3 The Game!

**A/N: I dont own any of the twilight characters or books. **

BOPV

we walked into the room and saw Emmett and Jasper sitting shamelessly on they're very messy floor, and Edward looked about ready to gag or barf, i was probably going to lose an arm here.

"Hi." Edward said gloomly from the dirt covered floor.

"Hi... Uh.. Emmett, Jasper HOW?? do you find anything, and Alice how can you look at Jasper and not see filth?" I asked in awe at how they manage to live here.

"Oh, It's easy, Love." Alice said dreamily she was so in love and i wish i could be in her position.

I went to sit on a chair where fourtunatly there wasnt any crap laying on it or near it. I couldnt sit anywhere else in case of ruining my brand new clothing from J'Adore which meant losing more of my daddy's money.

Alice POV

_This place was horrendus i dont know how they actually did live there... i guess i could tell Jasper they needed to clean the place up... a lot._

"Okay i go first" I nominated myself. "Bella, truth or dare?" I asked i had the best questions in mind right now.

"Uh... Dare." She answered confidently.

"Ok, i dare you to strip then stay in your panties the rest of the game no using a blanket or anything, also what kind of underwear do you have?" I asked laughing internally at Bella's awestruck face.

"Uh.. Thong.. Lacey... why me?" Bella whispered quietly.

Emmett POV

Ahh yes Bella had to strip I loved this truth or dare game already and Bella was the first person to go.

Bella slowly stripped down into her underwear and DAMN were they hot like her. Then when she had her clothes off all the guys whistled and cheered and Bella sat down quickly trying to hide her behind.

"Emmett truth or dare?" She asked.

"dare." I answered easily.

"okay. i dare you and Edward to go make out in front of us NAKED!" Bella yelled.

Edward POV

Naked??!! What the HELL was wrong with them. I stood up the same time Emmett did and then slowly and shyly walked up to him. But first i took off all my clothes. Emmett and i then locked lips and i was freaking out! It was so weird having not be a girls mouth, and his TOUNGE was like 10 centimeters thick... oh God was this becoming detailed and weird. after about 30 seconds of kissing Emmett and I pulled away wipping our mouths on our arms and picking up and putting on our clothes.

Jasper POV

"Jasper truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Dare!" I said

"i dare you to have alice sit on your lap while your naked and her in her underwear while, you, Jasper bounce up and down up and down!" Edward yelled at me evily. "Oh and you cant move the whole game." He finished off.

"Fine." I said and Alice stripped and sat on my lap after i was ready and i started to bounce.

Bella POV

"Emmett truth or dare?" Jasper asked

"Dare."

"I dare you and Rose to..."

**Ok.. thats it!! I need dare ideas so if you get any for truth or dare thats great REVIEW!! they make me feel good.. :p so review and there will be more chapters but i'm not posting them until i get.... 2 more reviews.. (yah i no little...) review and there WILL be more.**


	4. Chpt 4 More Game For Bella

**A/N: I don't own any twilight. So I plan on having the next few chapters up soon. **

**BPOV**

"I dare you and Rose to… change clothes for a week, and that includes school, also that means Emmett, you get to use hair extensions and Rosalie that means you have to wear a hat with your hair up in bun in so no one can see it. Oh and Emmett you have to wear make- up and Rosalie no make- up." Jasper said. Rosalie's face went paler than it already was, and Emmett's was filled with pure shock.

Rosalie POV

When Jasper said the dare my face felt paler than it already was, and I saw my loves face was shocked and nervous, our self esteem would be dropped about 70 feet off a cliff.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT WEARING MY HAIR UP AND I'M NOT WEARING MENS CLOTHES I'M A WOMEN!!" I screamed at Jasper.

Edward POV

Rosalie, and Emmett's thoughts were as loud as if someone was yelling in my ear with a megaphone. Rosalie was yelling as many insults swear words in as many different languages she knew at Jasper, if Jasper heard this he would be very insulted. Alice's thoughts were laughing and her vision of Emmett was the best! I wish I could have visions and read minds it would be great.

BPOV

Guy's this game is getting crazy and I'm tired, and I bet Alice is too, so I think maybe I'm going to go I don't care if Alice doesn't come but I'm going and I AM putting on my clothes." I stood up and put on my skirt and tee- shirt. When I walked out I heard a few more cheers and whistles, Emmett's were the loudest and then I heard Rosalie smack Emmett's arm and then Emmett laugh. I was so happy that I met all of they're friends. When I got inside the room I saw Jake sitting there on the couch that was unexpected. Especially because I was going to call him anyway and break up with him tonight.

"Uh… Hi…?" I said

"Hey babe we need to talk." Jake said.

"Yeah we do… big time."

"I'mbreakingupwithyousoicangooutwithTanya." He said really fast.

"Um Ok. That's just fine with me! I was going to break up with you too!" I said with total glee filling my body. I was finally free to date any boy I wanted after three years.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I walked over to Michael the cute brown hair brown eyed boy, he was cute, popular, and totally me.

"Hi Michael I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime…?" I asked

**Ok so that's all for this time!! Kind of a tiny cliffy, but yah so review and then I'll post the rest of my chapters sooner!! They encourage me to write. **


	5. Authors Note has hint for story

**A/N: Ok so I forgot to mention who Jake was, Jake is Bella's boyfriend and he ****WILL **** come back to haunt Bella soon especially because Michael is his older brother, okay so that's a hint of why he comes back also I am planning on writing a lot more of the story so I might have like 3 chapters up tomorrow if I work hard enough Luv Y'all!!**

**LIvy**


	6. Chpt 6 Boys, Love, And Crying

**A/N This will be the longest most eventful chapter, I do not own Twilight. Also I do not own any Lady Gaga songs (Beautiful Dirty Rich, Poker Face)**

**BPOV **

"_Umm I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" I asked_

"Okay, Yah sure, But… I thought you were Jake's girl?" He asked

"Oh.. Was… He decided he liked Tanya and everything was… over in seconds…" I answered him quietly

"Ah… I see well how about I take you to dinner tomorrow night?" He asked

"Sure!" I said a little too excited. Maybe because he was a senior and sadly I was only a junior, OH WELL!! I was an excited person.

_**Bella and Edward's Room**_

As I walked in I started to sing my new favorite song since I'd gotten together with Michael (which was.. Two hours ago.) "Were beautiful and dirty dirty rich rich, BANG, BANG were beautiful and dirty rich."

"Are you always this hyper?" Edward asked curiously.

"Always, no, but I do have a new boyfrienddd!" I sang.

"Oh… Well I have to go see you tomorrow I'm staying with Jazz and Emmett." Edward said.

EMMETT'S AND JAZZY"S ROOM

**Edward POV**

I walked into their room and prepared to die.

"Hey Eddie did you tell Bella how you feel yet!?" Emmett yelled at me.

"What did I say about calling me Eddie!? And no… she has a new boyfriend." I said

"Well some ones a slow wimp, what were you too afraid to tell Bella Clumsy how you feel? Hey EMO COME

OVER HERE!" Emmett yelled.

"Why is Jasper's new Nick Name Emo??" I asked

"Well 1. He's emotional, and 2. I like the word…"

"I'm NOT emotional! I have a male hormone issue!" Jasper yelled from the bathroom.

"Okay." I said

"Guys? Does this shirt make me look like I have man boobs?" Jasper asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Jasper, I think Alice will be very sad once she figures out your totally gay."

"YOU THINK I'M GAY?!!" Jasper yelled once again. "I told you I have a male hormone syndrome" Jasper finished.

BPOV

I was in the bathroom taking my allergy pills when there was suddenly a loud slam and then a guy wearing a mask walk inside. He grabbed my arm then a weird hazy gas flew around me, the next thing I knew I was sitting with my underwear on the floor and my body in some ones bed. Where was I? What was happening? Then It hit me, I had bruises and scratches all down my arms, I was in Jake's room.

I. Had. Been. Raped.

I grabbed my underwear put on my shirt and ran home as fast as I could. I saw Edward sitting on my bed but all I could do was say

"Police, Rape, Jake!" I was crying hysterically . In seconds Edward was on the phone calling the police.

Police POV

I was racing down 5th street to the New Berry Academy because there was rape committed. When I arrived I went to room 270 to get Jacob Black.


	7. Chpt 7 Trying to Love

**A/N: OK… the last chapter wasn't the longest it didn't turn out as long as it was… ****L but ok. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT L**

Police POV

I Knocked down the door to Jacob Black's room and started my search for him. I found a suitcase on the bed and a young boy sleeping on the couch, I grabbed his arm and started to pull him from the room. From the descriptions I got from the boy this was him. He owed the police department 5 months of community service, and much, much more.

JPOV

"Who are you?? What's happening?!" I yelled.

"You're under arrest for the rape of… Isabella Swan." The police officer told me, shit. I knew this would come back to me.

BPOV

"Uh.. Bella? Can I tell you something…?" Edward asked me,

"Yah.. Of course." I told him.

"Okay… Bella, I'm in love with you." He said it hit me like a bucket. I loved him too. But why now? Why? I was raped and he tells me when I don't know if I could ever feel love again? But, I was going to love again, Jacob wouldn't ruin my love, feeling ,anything ever again, he wouldn't come back he was gone from my life permanently.

"I love you too." I said quietly and walked closer to him. "But, why didn't you tell me before the…. The incident. I don't know if I'll ever, ever be able to love… Edward I was in love with Jake… then after the thing happened, I'll never know." I said

"So does that mean your not going to try?" He asked solemnly.

"No that means I need to try Edward, I've loved you since the day I met you…" I said

EPOV

When she told me she loved me that totally made my day.

**RING RING RING**

The phone rang, I really didn't want to answer, it was Emmett but, Bella could use some Emmettlicious fun so… I answered and agreed to come over.

"Bella, would you like to go to see Emmett, Jasper and Alice?" I asked her.

"Yep of course." she said

Emmett POV

"Hey Rose. I hope you know I'm thinking about you right now. And I'm pretending its dark, and we're all alone, by ourselves." Jasper said. He MUST be on another hormone pill… GOD THAT KID WAS MESSED UP!!

"JASPER! Really? Are you really THAT gay?!" Rosalie asked him with the most confused face, that looked oh so sexy on her.

JPOV

GOD what was with people and using CAPITAL letters?! I mean really?

"Emmett, I want to kiss you." I said wow… was I gay??

Then Bella walked in with Edward. "Edward can I call you sexy Eddie?" I asked

"NO!" Edward yelled at me.

BPOV

"Edward? Is Jasper mentally challenged?" I whispered to Edward.

"Yup I think so." Edward answered.

"Do you guys want to play Truth or Dare?" Alice asked me and quickly pecked Jasper on the cheek.

Sure…" I said.

Rosalie POV

"Okay, I go first. Bella truth or dare?" I asked

"dare."

"OK, I dare you to have lesbian sex with Alice. In a closet." I said

Alice and my face were totally shocked.

Alice POV

"Ok follow me, we are going to fake this whole thing." Alice whispered in my ear."Ok we have to be totally real with this though." Bella said."yup." I said

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

Emmett POV

"Holy… Crap…. That was… wow…"

"EMMETT!" Rosalie yelled not liking his attitude toward gays.

Edward POV

"uh… Bella… I didn't know you went that way…" I said.

"Wait I KNOW your names together make Bedward!" Emmett yelled **A/N: Thanks to BaBy-LiZ-19 for that idea for they're names.**

"Edward, I love you and NO I didn't go that way, I'm still straight." Bella said.

"I'M STRAIGHT!" Jasper Yelled

"Yeah, straight as a doughnut." Emmett said.

Alice POV

_Home_

"I love you Jazzy." I said.

"I love you too baby, and I'm sorry we fought, and that I'm over emotional." He said.

**A/N: Okay that's all. REVIEW if you don't this IS the very last chapter. I mean it.**


	8. Chpt 8 He's Back

A/N: Ok, so last story I left a really little cliffy at how Alice was going to react to Jasper, and that's where this story starts is in Alice's POV so, here it is.

**APOV**

"**Jasper, your not over emotional, all the time, and that fight was just nothing okay? I don't ever want to fight again because I love you." I said.**

"**I love you too Alice, more than you or anyone knows!" Jasper said.**

_**5 Months Later**_

**Edward POV**

"**Bella, it's late why aren't you in bed?" I asked her.**

"**I can't sleep anymore, I haven't had any sleep for months, because of Jacob." She stated. And then I got it of course she couldn't sleep tonight, Jacob was free today, to come back to get Bella, and I'm the most surprised that the teachers are letting him back… Poor Bella, she was… hurt and scared.**

"**Bella, it's okay I'm here and I love you and nothing**** can stop the way I feel about you!" I said.**

"**Edward, you know I love you, I'm scared. Really scared, he's coming BACK Edward, back to school, back to California, back to his room down the hall! What happens Edward is something you CANT control!" She yelled at me. Wow was she really scared. **

**Bella POV**

**Why couldn't Edward understand how I feel? I used to love Jacob, I wanted to be with him, but now I love Edward and Jacob is crazy!**

**Jacob POV**

**I walked out of the police department, I couldn't wait to see my love Bella! But, she might have another boyfriend… probably not though, she was and still probably is a crazy mess of sadness and hurt. Wow, drugs did ****not**** help my coherency. But when Bella saw me she'd love me again! I knew she would we were together for more than a year!**

**Alice POV**

**Oh crap, Jacob Is back today, I wonder how Bella's taking it… Probably horrible. I'm going to go visit her. When I knocked on Edward and Bella's door Edward answered looking tired, nervous, and just about ready to crack.**

"**Whats wrong Edward?" I asked**

"**Bella's been crying in the bathroom all day and I didn't sleep last night because she couldn't. She's just as nervous as I am and GOD WHY IS HE COMING BACK? He's on drugs for gods sake! She should leave he should leave I can't ****handle**** this, I love her too much, and I know she loves me and its just too hard and I think Bella and I might be leaving and we might go back home, back to forks, because she lives there and I would be willing to move with her, at ****any**** price in the world." He said**

"**Wow, you do love her Edward, I'm so, so sorry that, this is happening and I know its not even my fault but, I can't help but feel this way too, I'll do Anything to keep her safe from him, and life, and everything I love her too, But as a friend." I said to him.**

**BPOV**

_**Jacob Is back oh crap … WHY WHY WHY??!! WHY ME WHY NOT HIS MOM!? A/N: Kinda random…**_

I was as nervous as I was when I first started school, I cant remember when I was this scared… But what ever happened it happened for a reason… Right?

Emmett POV

"Jasper LET GO of the spoon!" I yelled

"GO FIND A BRA FOR YOUR MAN BOOBS!" Jasper yelled

"MAN BOOBS? What the hell Jasper! I'm just buff GOD!" I yelled

"Jasper, Emmett does NOT have frickin' man boobs! Rosalie Yelled

"Sure.." Jasper said

Jasper POV

Emmett was a fatty there was no way to deny it, he just couldn't take the truth or, dare! OMG time for a game of truthy or darey! I thought

"TIME FOR TRUTH OR DAREEEE." I said in an announcers voice.

"FINE You Gay Ass!" Emmett yelled at me.

BPOV

I walked over to Emmett and Jasper's house for a game of 'truthy or darey' as Jasper said it. I wonder what my dares would be… probably gay.

"Hey guys." I said as I entered the room.

_As the game started_

"_Bella? Truth or Dare?" Emmett Asked me._

"_Dare." I said_

"_Ok… I dare you to listen to some really stupid song for 2 weeks nonstop." Emmett said._

"_Ok. That's easy." I said_

"_Alice Truth Or dare? " I asked her._

"_dare" she said._

"_strip." I told her a one word dare, it was easy but would she do it? Yeah she would._

"_FINE! Jeez, its easy enough…" She said. _

_Emmett POV_

_Alice was… not in a good mood, she hated to strip, it made her feel… exposed. Wait… was that coming from me?? Emmett Cullen THE GREAT! I guess I did… wowwww strange. _

_Jasper POV_

_I love butterflies, and Alice, mostly Alice though. I love Alice so much _


	9. Don't Be Mad

A/N: I'm done with the story I think…. Its getting really messed up… and I'm starting a new one today called 7 Goddess' 1 God I'm sorry for all who loved this one… I might finish it later, I guess I'm not fully done I'm just not going to update frequently… Love Everyone who favorited, reviewed, alerted, everything


End file.
